In the past, stencil printers for high speed automatic equipment did not provide for quick and easy re-inking of the printer, but required time consuming shut-down of the equipment and replacement of an ink-depleted printing pad with a pre-inked pad.
The prior art of which the inventor is aware includes the following:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 2,020,151 Madden 2.346,023 Gold 2,667,119 Thomas 3,221,647 Carlsen 3,832,947 Funahashi ______________________________________